pleasantnoodles_dd_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Temple of the Twelve Thrones
A large circular shaped building, with two other buildings next door with auxiliary services like housing for priests and ceremony prep. The main building supports twelve large thrones, each set on a dais of polished granite. Each throne is arranged along the building's perimeter, inset into a half circle sconce big enough to accommodate about 20-30 worshippers at a time. Each throne is dedicated to one of the Gods of the Twelve Thrones, with this being one of the only places of worship for all twelve in one place. As such many people travel from afar to pay homage to the deity of their choice. * Rasmin, The Song Father - A regal deep oak chair which seems to have been carved from a single large tree. The back and seat are upholstered with comfortable looking maroon cushions. The wood is carved with a variety of instruments inset into it. * Jahesh, The Traveler - A throne which seems to be locked in a sort of metamorphosis. Starting from the bottom the chair appears to be made of a dark ebony wood, which has inlays of a variety of colored resins running through it, giving and odd opalescent sense to the material. As it transitions up, the chair arms deform into the shape of a whale on the left arm, which appears to be cresting through carved waves, and a demon reaching out through wooden flames, as though it's trying to grab you. As it continues up the chair back dissolves into a cloud of butterflies, each intricately carved and attached to the weaving pattern of rainbow resin. * Illandra, The Sweetheart - a chaise lounge, the main structure made of thin twines of gold wrapping around itself, featuring deep crimson cushions, the single arm a reaching feminine arm, as though it's beckoning to a lover. * Hephsin, the Caretaker - A large woven reed throne, shaped like a kind of bowl with a seat inlaid into it and a canvas seat. * Gerhart, the Tyrant - A regal throne, inlaid with motifs of swords and armor, made of iron with gold filligree. The back is very high, starting slim and then widening and cresting forward such that it seems every on the verge of engulfing whoever may sit upon it. * Borimar, the Artist - From a distance, what appears to be a simple wooden stool, reveals itself up close to be much finer carved, with very delicate designs chiseled throughout the light oak wood, featuring themes of swirls, stars, and various artistic implements like chisel, brushes, hammers and tongs. * Dunbull, the Child - the smallest throne, made of what appears to be a variety of blue fabrics which seem to have been hardened to form the throne. A small white pillow rests on the seat. * Agemencin, the Thought-Monger - a high back throne made of ivory with no curves in its design, instead relying on geometric patterns. The back is tall and swooping around where someone would sit, a triangular fractal pattern make up its design. * Xhengon, the Seeker - a fragile throne which appears to be made of sand and dirt mixed with tufts of grass and vines growing out of it at odd places, and one small tree growing towards a skylight opening built into this sconce. * Lufsos, the Renegade - appears to be made of hardened lava, with jagged obsidian shards jutting out at odd angles. There appears to be small glowing veins of still active lava in places. * Ytarr, the Magician - a floating throne made of 4 slabs of black marble, one for the back, seat, and two arms. These are simple rectangular prisms, unmoving. * Xawjun, the Hero - A huge gleaming gold throne of lavish design, with a silver goblet resting on one arm. The surface of the throne at first appears rough, but upon closer inspection bears a slew of names carved into it. None know how the names come to be, they simply manifest from time to time.